Le début d'une histoire sans fin
by Amy Baskerville
Summary: Un sourire radieux illumine son visage tandis qu'un éclat lumineux traverse ses yeux. Le début d'une histoire, le début d'un rêve.


Un sourire radieux illumine son visage tandis qu'un éclat lumineux traverse ses yeux verts. Son regard si particulier est en ce moment même dirigé vers moi, il me fixe d'un air joyeux. Sans raison, du moins je crois.

- Jordan ?

Il prononce mon nom, me ramenant à la réalité.

- Oui ?

- Tout va bien ?

Il a l'air inquiet.. pour moi ?

- Euh, oui, Xavier, ne t'en fais pas.

Xavier. Xavier Foster. C'est son nom.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air distrait ces temps si…

Et pour cause ! Si il savait le nombre de questions -sans réponses, pour arranger les choses- qui fourmillent dans ma tête !

- Ah bon ? Ah…

Il sourit et viens s'asseoir à coté de moi. Je me sens rougir malgré moi et tourne la tête, dans l'espoir de me cacher de son regard. Je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule, j'imagine qu'il sourit comme à son habitude.

- Jordan…

Eh oui, c'est mon nom, ça. Enfin, mon prénom.

- .. qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- R.. rien !

Je me lève, sans oser me retourner et affronter son regard.

- Et tu espère être convaincant ?

Il rigole légèrement, et je rougis encore plus.

- C'est rien, Xavier, je t'assure.

Étonné qu'il ne réponde pas, je me retourne -par réflexe- et croise son regard. J'aurais pas dû faire ça. Son regard si magnifique est teinté d'une lueur triste.

- … Je vois…

Oh non ! Il va partir, et je vais encore rater une occasion de lui dire… J'aimerais tout lui dire, pourtant les mots ne sortent pas. Je serre les poings et baisse les yeux. C'est tellement ridicule. Qui croirait ça ? Personne !

Jordan Greenway aime Xavier Foster.

Personne n'y croirait, et pourtant… moi j'y crois. Je sais que je l'aime, et je sais qu'il y a très peu de chances que ce soit réciproque.

Il m'observe sans rien dire, semblant sentir mon combat mental. Il sourit et s'approche de moi. Le temps que je comprenne, il est déjà trop tard pour réagir. Une légère pression sur mes lèvres, très courte, à peine quelques seconde. Je le vois reculer en souriant et partir, avec un signe de la main à mon égard.

- À demain, Jordan !

Il commence à s'en aller, j'essaie de le rattraper mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je suis comme bloqué. Et là, la réalité m'apparait. Il vient de m'embrasser. Xavier m'a embrasser.

Je deviens écarlate et un immense sourire étire mes lèvres.

Je rentre dans ma chambre en pensant à ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'ai toujours du mal à y croire.

Le lendemain, je suis réveillé par le soleil. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, mais les refermes bien vite, aveuglé par la lumière. Qui a ouvert la fenêtre !? Je remarque alors une lettre posée sur ma table de chevet. Je l'ouvre sans trop réfléchir, puis marque une pause. Le papier que contient l'enveloppe est minuscule. Je le déplie, méfiant.

_10 h 00_

Hein ? Je ne comprends plus rien, là… Je jette un regard à mon réveil. 9h 46. Je me prépare rapidement. 9h 56. Je descend, tout est désert. Je m'assois sur une chaise, et j'attends.

Je n'ai jamais été patient… C'est pourquoi au bout d'à peine une minute, je me lève et commence à fouiller la pièce. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose quelque part ! 9h 59. Je me redresse et regarde l'heure. Plus qu'une vingtaine de secondes. Je me retourne en entendant des pas dans l'escalier, et fais face à… Xavier.

Il me sourit et s'approche.

- Je vois que tu as lu ma lettre.

C'était lui ?! Ça me semble évident maintenant… Mais pourquoi m'écrire une lettre ? Il aurait pu me parler directement.

- Où sont les autres ? Demandais-je d'une voix mal assurée.

- À l'entrainement.

L'entrainement ! J'avais complètement oublié.. !

J'écarquille les yeux, il sourit.

- Je voulais mettre les choses au clair.

- À propos de quoi ?

- D'hier.

Ah oui, hier… Je rougis légèrement en y repensant. Il reprend :

- En fait, je voulais te dire que…

Il s'approche encore de moi, à une dizaine de centimètres, et murmura :

- Je t'aime.

Je rougis -encore- alors qu'il plonge son regard dans le mien.

- C'est réciproque… Parvins-je difficilement à articuler

Je perçois un éclat brillant -de le joie, sûrement- dans ses yeux, pendant qu'il m'enlace. Je souris aussi. Il m'embrasse, je répond immédiatement.

Désormais tout est clair. Tout mes espoirs, tout mes rêves.. réalisés. Il est enfin à mes cotés, c'est tout ce qui compte.


End file.
